War
by Zero'sLittleVampire
Summary: "There are many of our kind. We were specifically built to defend what was rightfully ours. Basically the only purpose of our creation was to fight." Join Ultimodes Tayo and Kayo as they recall what it is like to be stuck fighting in war.


Log #1 – Kayo

There are many of our kind. We were specifically built to defend what was rightfully ours. Basically the only purpose of our creation was to fight. The Decepticons don't usually cower in fear when we are present. They simply laugh. They think we are small, unable to fight like the warriors they think they are. We may be small compared to most warriors, but they never stand a chance against our secret advantage.

We are known as the ultimodes. When traveling or engaging into small combat, we stay in our pre-form, running on fours instead of twos. Our backs are equipped with plasma cannons, always loaded and ready to penetrate through our enemies' armor. One hit from a plasma shot could extinguish a Decepticon's spark. Sometimes one gets away, simply wounded. We easily shoot them once more, giving them the death blow.

But when we are outnumbered and our energon is pulsing, we transform into our ultimode, nearly tripling in size. Our enemies look on with terrified optics. That's when we release our fury. Weapon selection all just depends on the individual ultimode. One would have their original plasma blaster, and one might have an energon sword. The possibilities are endless. We would release our rage by inflicting unrepairable damage onto their bodies. Tearing off their limbs and penetrating their chest cavities, their energon spilling out and their spark being ripped out from their bodies. The sound of pain echoes throughout the surrounding area. They drop to their knees, cursing their last words, and then falling to the ground.

This war was pointless. Anyone with optics could see that no one had a true advantage. Many of us ultimodes were growing weaker by the day. A couple of us have already been killed by some Decepticon Air Troopers. I wasn't sure how long we could stay strong. The greatest fighting warriors the Autobots have ever seen were growing weaker, and we were in for the worst.

I was trying to get a glimpse of a Decepticon scout that was searching for any fallen Autobots. I stealthily crawled up onto some rubble of a building that was once standing and peered over the debris. The scout's head was sweeping side to side, scanning the area for any limbs, weapons, anything it could use to its advantage. I narrowed my optics and tried to look closer. He seemed to have already found an Autobot's arm, for he was holding it close to his chest. I growled, slicing the air with my tail.

From behind me, Tayo slid up and nudged me with her foot. "Kayo," she whispered, "Thrasher wants us to help him sneak up on a Decepticon Ground Trooper." I looked back at my almost identical-looking friend and shook my head.

"That'll have to wait," I said. I looked back at the scout. "I'm trying to see what this scout is up to." Immediately interested, Tayo peered over the pile of rubble that I was positioned behind and eyed the scout.

"You mean that thing?" She let out a quiet laugh. "Kayo, he's as harmless as any of the Decepticons are gonna get." She turned her body. "Now come on, we must report to Thrasher before he blows a circuit." I simply ignored her and continued observing the scout. He was quite interesting, the way he looked for weaponry and appendages. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"You 'cons are so pathetic," I growled under my breath. "You would rather be away from the others that are fighting for their side and be looking for worthless shit." I snorted and then glared at the scout once more. I wanted to blast him so bad, just for everything his side was doing. I aimed my cannons at him, ready to shoot a plasma blast, when Tayo came running back.

"Kayo!" she shouted. I swerved around to face her. The scout then held his head high, looking in all directions. I looked back at him in rage. He grabbed one last thing that I couldn't catch a glimpse of and transformed into his jet mode, zooming through the gray sky and disappearing in a matter of seconds. I turned back to Tayo.

"Why did you do that?!" I shouted in anger. "I was about to put him out of his misery!"

"You're losing it, Kayo!" she shouted back. "He was just a scout! He would have been better off scavenging for useless parts! He wasn't ready to die!" I rolled my optics and turned away from her.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." Tayo sighed and then tapped my shoulder. I looked through the corner of my optic to catch a small glimpse of her. She had a small smile on her face.

"Come on. I'm sure shooting down the Ground Warrior will help with your frustration." I actually laughed at that.

"Yes, probably. And if not," I crouched down to the ground and pointed a cannon at her. "I'll shoot you instead." She flinched slightly.

"Then you're better off a Decepticon!" she said while laughing. I stood up straight and looked over her shoulder. I then nodded my head.

"So, we gonna go find Thrasher or what?" I asked, growing more excited every second. She smirked and then waved her tail.

"I bet I can beat you to him!" she shouted. After finishing her sentence, she bolted, running as fast as her legs could carry her. I stood there motionless for a few seconds and then shook my head.

"You're gonna regret that!" I shouted, running after her. It took me a couple of seconds to finally catch up with her. I can tell you, she is fast, but she isn't faster than me. Most of the ultimodes could never beat me in races. It was sometimes funny, watching them trying to catch up and then tripping over their feet. It was quite amusing.

We ran for a good 5 minutes or so and then we were upon a small band of ultimodes. All of which were in their pre-form. The biggest one, which was Thrasher, was peering out toward the distance. There were two others with him. I immediately recognized them in seconds. They were none other than Bulkhide and Blackfire.

"What took ya so long to find us?" Blackfire asked, blinking once curiously. Bulkhide turned to face us both and then he laughed.

"Took you long enough," he said, his low voice having made me shiver. Tayo approached him and stood on her tippy-toes, trying to go eyelevel with him.

"For your information, Kayo was on a hot trail of a Decepticon warrior." Bulkhide rolled his optics and glared down at Tayo.

"Then what class of a warrior was he? Ground? Air? How about both? Huh? Was he both?" Tayo growled at him and waved her tail around.

"You think I'm lying?" she asked, her tone have growing serious. Bulkhide narrowed his optics.

"I suggest you back down right now before I put a few dents in your head." Tayo growled once more and lowered herself to the ground. She walked over to me and glared at me.

"See? That's why you never go near a cranky old bot." Overhearing her sentence, Bulkhide let out a small gasp and growled.

"I am NOT old! And I am NOT cranky!" he hissed coldly. Thrasher looked back at all of his arguing warriors and he growled.

"SILENCE!" he roared. Both me and Tayo flattened ourselves to the ground in submission. Bulkhide just lifted his head and gazed at Thrasher. Blackfire sighed.

"You all just don't get it, do you? This is a WAR. We fight the DECEPTICONS, not our own allies." I looked at Tayo and shrugged my shoulders. She nodded her head.

"Sorry, Thrasher…" We both said quietly. He nodded his head, his optics still full of anger. He then turned his attention back to the Ground Trooper. Both me and Tayo moved next to him, gazing out to where he was looking. Sure enough, the Ground Trooper was busily reloading one of his weapons. I smiled coldly as I watched him.

"That sorry sucker doesn't know what's coming for him," I growled. Thrasher threw his tail over my mouth and let out a low growl.

"Kayo, stay quiet. We need to take this Trooper down." I looked at him and nodded. I didn't want to disappoint him. That would be, like, tearing my own spark out. Of course I didn't have a crush on him, that would be just plain weird…

Thrasher looked back at Blackfire and Bulkhide. "You two, go and try to sneak to its sides. We'll come out first, and once it thinks it can get away, you'll jump out and help us take him down." Both Blackfire and Bulkhide nodded their heads. They both then each went a different direction and were headed towards the Trooper. I looked at Tayo. She looked at me. Her optics were filled with bravery. I nodded my head to her. Within seconds, we were running towards the Trooper. He stared at us, stunned, and then was ready to transform into his vehicular mode, when Blackfire and Bulkhide sprinted towards him and pinned him down to the ground. Thrasher stopped in front of the Decepticon. Both me and Tayo looked at him in rage. We were both growling, wanting to make him pay for everything his side has done to us. Thrasher let out a loud growl.

"You're sacrifice will be remembered by your side," Thrasher growled, complete rage in his voice. He then aimed his plasma cannon right at the 'cons face. "Bitch." And with that, he shot the 'con. The Decepticon's head was blown completely off. Me and Tayo let out triumphant yowls. Thrasher looked at us in pride.

"Well done, Thrasher!" Tayo cheered from beside me. I nodded my head in agreement. Thrasher smiled gratefully and dipped his head.

"Thank you, my warriors." He then lifted his head. "You all did very well as well." Blackfire smiled at Bulkhide and laughed. Me and Tayo looked at each other.

"Great teamwork," Tayo winked at me. "buddy." I winked back.

"You too."


End file.
